To Bet Or Not To Bet
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: During a fight, Ash and Misty make a bet about something, but what happens when the bet leads to a backfire for one of them? Will they be able to make it through?
1. The Bet Is On!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Bet Is On!**

Ash Ketchum and his friends, Misty and Brock, along with Pikachu were traveling through the Johto Region to compete in the Johto Silver Conference.

They had decided to stop at a Pokemon Center in a small town as they were heading to Blackthorn City for Ash's next badge.

They quickly got a room and went down for dinner, but they weren't expecting a dinner that would be interesting.

_(In The Dining Area)_

Misty was watching as her raven-haired friend was stuffing food down his throat like crazy as she was eating her dinner.

She couldn't take it anymore and finally snapped at him.

"Ash, stop eating like you were raised by Tauros!" said Misty, making him stop completely and swallow the large mouthful of food he had.

"What's wrong with the way I eat?" asked Ash, looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You always eat like you're starving. Can't you be normal for once?" asked Misty.

"Nope. Got a problem with it?" asked Ash.

"I do. How much do you want to bet that you couldn't live without food until we reached Blackthorn City without eating?" asked Misty, thinking of a bet that she could make with the boy.

"I'll bet you a free buffet meal that I'll make it to Blackthorn without eating." said Ash, making a bet.

"Fine. If I win, then you treat me to a free buffet. Deal?" asked Misty, putting her hand out towards him.

"Deal!" said Ash, shaking her hand.

"You better eat up then because the bet is in effect starting tomorrow." said Misty with a smirk on her face as she watched her friend go back to eating.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Merry Christmas!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Hallucinations!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hallucinations!**

A couple of days had passed since the bet was made between Ash and Misty and things were already getting interesting.

They were walking along the road with Ash looking around at the scenery before he started to picture food hanging in the trees.

He shook his head before looking back at the trees to find that there wasn't any food hanging in the tree.

He went back to looking at his friends before seeing them turn into food and he started to drool from the sight of two cooked turkeys walking in front of him.

They turned around and noticed their friend looking like this.

"Ash, why are you looking at us like that?" asked Misty, looking at him with a curious look.

"Food. I want you, turkey." said Ash, walking towards Misty.

She slapped him in the face as he got closer to her, causing him to stop hallucinating immediately.

"Ow! What was that for?!" asked Ash, holding his stinging cheek.

"You thought that I was food!" yelled Misty in his face.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to do that." said Ash, rubbing his stinging cheek.

Brock could see that Misty was about to unleash her rage the boy, but he stopped her before she could, relieving the boy of the red head's rage.

They continued walking toward Blackthorn City despite Ash acting weird.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

Brock and Misty were enjoying their dinner while Ash watched them with drool dripping down from his mouth.

"What is wrong with you, Ash?" asked Misty, looking over at him as she snapped him out of his hallucination again.

"Nothing. I'm just…" said Ash, trailing off so that Misty wouldn't hear him complain about being hungry.

"You're what, Ash?" asked Brock, looking at his friend with concern on his face.

Ash walked over to Brock and whispered in his ear what he was feeling.

"I'm just really hungry." whispered Ash into his friend's ear.

Brock just nodded as he understood why his friend was really hungry.

Brock was still trying to figure out why the raven-haired boy agreed to the bet when all of them knew that it was impossible for the boy to survive a couple of weeks without food in him.

He just let it go as he thought that his friends knew what they were doing with this bet.

Before long, they went to bed with Ash hungry as ever with his stomach reminding him that it was empty.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I wanna say 2012 was awesome for me and I can't wait to see what 2013 has in store for me! Thank you all for a great 2012! This is also my last post of 2012! Yay! See ya next year!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. The Rival Returns!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Rival Returns!**

A week had past by since Ash and Misty had made their bet and they were about to be surprised by someone.

They were walking on the path when someone came out of the forest to their left.

It was Ash's rival, Gary, that came out of the forest after finding a shortcut to the path through the forest.

"Well, well. If it ain't Ashy-boy and his two friends." said Gary with a smirk on his face.

"Gary, what are you doing here?" asked Ash, looking at his rival with fire and determination in his eyes.

"Thought I'd take a shortcut to Blackthorn through the forest." replied Gary, looking at how his rival looked a little worse for wear.

Ash didn't say anything, but growl a little before hearing his stomach complain about being empty for far too long.

Just before Gary left to continue on his way to Blackthorn City, Ash stopped him and challenged him to a one-on-one battle, which Gary accepted.

Misty and Brock looked at each other as they thought that Ash was crazy for challenging his rival to a battle when he hasn't had any food in a week.

They found an open space just off the path to battle and Brock refereed the battle between the two rivals.

_(On The Battlefield)_

"This match between Ash and Gary is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked Brock on the sidelines with Misty.

The two rivals nodded as they concentrated on what strategy they were going to use.

"Let the match begin!" announced Brock, giving the signal to start.

"Go Umbreon!"

"Go Pikachu!"

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball!"

"Pikachu dodge and use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu dodged the Shadow Ball quickly and hit Umbreon hard with Thunderbolt.

"Umbreon, Flash!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Umbreon's Flash stopped Pikachu's Quick Attack immediately.

As the battle continued, Ash noticed something wrong with him.

His vision started to blur and he couldn't keep up with Umbreon's and Pikachu's attacks as well as he could've been.

In the middle of the battle, Ash felt lightheaded and before the three friends knew it, he had collapsed on his side of the battlefield.

"Ash!" yelled Misty, running over to the boy.

"Stop the battle!" yelled Brock, running over to check on his friend.

Gary couldn't believe that Ash had collapsed during a battle and he just recalled Umbreon before walking over to find out his rival's condition.

"How is he?" asked Gary, looking at the boy.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to rest and then, he'll be up and moving in no time." replied Brock, looking at Gary.

Gary just nodded before walking away from the three.

Both Brock and Misty knew that something else was going on with Ash because they knew that he wouldn't just fall unconscious during a battle unless he was hit.

Misty knew the real reason, but she didn't want to say it because she knew that she would get yelled at for stopping the bet.

She knew better than to not finish something with Ash Ketchum.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Happy 3 year anniversary to me! Happy New Year!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Let The Pain Begin!

**I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Let The Pain Begin!**

A couple of days had passed since Ash had collapsed during a battle with Gary and he wasn't feeling like himself anymore.

Every time that he walked, he was feeling some pain shoot through his stomach and he would wince from how intense the pain was.

No matter what he did, he felt pain shoot through his stomach with any and everything that he did with the others.

He was starting to clutch his stomach from the pain increasing in intensity as the days passed.

He even collapsed a couple of times from the pain, but he just let go as he tripped over something or that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

Brock knew that something was up with his friend, but Misty didn't pay any attention as she was constantly thinking about how the free buffet from Ash would be when they got to Blackthorn.

Brock couldn't believe their red headed friend as she was oblivious to what was happening to their friend.

_(A Few Days Later)_

The gang was almost to Blackthorn City when Ash was complaining about how intense the pain shooting through his stomach was.

Misty told him to just walk off and that he'll be fine, but what happens next she'll regret saying that.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Happy 3 year anniversary to me! Happy New Year!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Back To Normal!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Back To Normal!**

Brock and Misty heard a thud from behind them and turned around to find Ash, lying on the ground with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

Brock tried to touch the boy's stomach, but the raven-haired boy cried out in pain.

"This is bad. We have to get him to Blackthorn and find him a hospital. This could be serious." said Brock, examining his friend.

"_No…"_ thought Misty, hoping that her friend would be alright.

Brock picked him up bridal style and carried him into Blackthorn with Misty right behind him.

_(At The Hospital)_

They ran into the hospital and told the nurse at the reception desk that their friend was in excruciating pain.

The nurse paged for a gurney and a doctor, both of which came running out at the same time.

The doctor took Ash back immediately, but as the boy left, he scream a loud scream that was close to a blood-curdling scream.

The two waited about an hour until the doctor came back to give them an update on how their friend was doing.

"Your friend will be ok once he gets some rest. We fed him small portions of food and he ate them quickly. I was surprised that he was able to survive without food for two whole weeks. That boy is amazing." said the doctor, disbelieving what his patient just went through.

Brock and Misty smiled at each other before they were led into their friend's room.

Ash was awake and responsive when they walked in, but he looked thinner than he did before the bet.

"Ash, I'm so sorry about everything that happened to you." said Misty, apologizing about what he had to go through.

"It's ok, Misty. I'm not mad at you." said Ash with a smile on his face.

"Is there anything that I can do for you to make it up to you?" asked Misty.

"There is one thing. You can treat me to that free buffet since I made it to Blackthorn without eating anything." said Ash with a huge smile on his face.

Misty looked at him before they started laughing from his comment.

Ash giggled a little since his stomach was still sore from before, but not at bad.

He was released from the hospital a couple of days later and he trained quickly before challenging the gym leader, Claire.

The End!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Happy 3 year anniversary to me! Happy New Year!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
